Steady, as she goes
by insanity.My.ReAlItY
Summary: He went running to them thinking it might be one of the guild kids that were left unattended. Instead of crashing against the far side wall, they both rebounded and landed on their feet, their hoods falling from their heads revealing wild pink hair. One had fire on both of his hands, the other held a very familiar key.


Okay peoples I am not new but not old either at this... writing stuff. I have a lot (I mean a lot) of ways to go before I can be good at writing down my thoughts and emotions.

I'll do the best I can but know well it will not be enough so please guide me.

Now read at your own caution if you get brain damage or/ your heads explode don't blame/sue me, Please! I warned you.

I Don't OWN Fairy Tail if I did the world would turn to space debris.

* * *

Steady, As she goes

He doesn't know what to do or say, the last six tries only ended in fights that had Master going ballistic, and making it worse. He wasn't the only one who tried, Happy, Wendy, Lisanna, Erza even Gajeel at one point tried to wake him from his stupor.

The more out of it he was the more it warned the guild of the day. The guild grew more somber, more fights, more shouting, less missions. He was like an alarm clock, and with each tick, he grew more out of it until he reached a point where he would just explode and start laughing and playing but it was a dull laugh and his playfulness would only show how desperate he was to be happy.

It was a cycle of torture, or as the guild called The train of dark days.

It would start at the beginning of the month, he would smile but not laugh, he would (try) go to missions only to come back a few hours laters, saying trains made him sick.

Happy would tag along, quite at his side. He wouldn't leave, not even to go give Carla fish.

Everyone was on edge even Erza, cake became her alcohol in this month, and Jellal would come and take her home.

"Gray?"

He turned to his wife, she looked worried but not at him.

"Yeah?"

She turned to natsu, "Get him to go on a mission?" it was more of a question, she didn't know what to do either.

Erza tried to ask (force) him to go to a mission but even her armor and scary self couldn't make him go further than Strawberry Street.

He doubted he could, but it was the thought that counts, right?

"Fine"

He got up and went to him, he would get him to get out of the guild even if he had to knock him out.

Midway, he felt a big force collide with his leg, his arm than his stomach, the wind was knocked out of him.

He'd kick the shit out of-

A squeaky voice called out, "Daddy! I got you" oh.

Three mops of different shades of blue hair stuck out at his leg, arm and stomach, his little girls.

"Agua darling, I love you and all but let go off my stomach unless you want your dad to faint."

Immediately she let go, her face looked red and abash, Grey felt guilty. He ruffled her hair, she giggled and tried to fix her hair and bow.

A tug at his pants reminded him of his other two girls, he picked them both up and spinned them around. They laughed and squealed in delight but after a few seconds they couldn't take any more.

They spun around and around on the floor until Bruma fell on her butt and Nieve bumped into Nube.

Nube was a shy little girl the youngest of his girls, she always stood apart from the rest, always waiting to have her turn for his affection. He always made sure to look for her and praise her, afraid she would think he thought of her less.

"Come here Nube, dads got something for you."

She blushed and smiled a bit, her small hands balled up at her front. She gave little shy steps to him, her feet scraped the floor. After two heavy steps she ran to him smile shining and jumping.

Gray crushed down and gathered her tiny hands in his, Nube helped Bruma up and went to his side, curious at what their dad would do next. Agua looked over his shoulder, leaning a bit on him.

"Okay," he said, "this is our secret alright, make a circle". They did as he said as best as they could, huddled around at the shoulders.

Bruma and Nube giggled a once in a while, Agua tried to shush them but gave up after a while. Nube just looked at him in the eyes, waiting for him.

His hands started to glow a bit, Nube squeaked in delight, while the other stood in silent wonder.

"It's cold daddy." Nube whispered, afraid that those around the guild would listen, it was a secret after all.

Gray smirked, "I know, but just for a while."

Like he promised, the glowing stopped and he removed his hand, they all gasped at the flower that now rested on Nubes hand.

"It's beautiful" one of them said, the others agreed.

Gray stood up and smiled at them, he told them to try and make one of their own, they went away delighted at the idea. Nube didn't though, she stood there holding the flower.

"Why don't you show your mom and Sky the ice flower." She walked away careful with each step she took.

He looked up at his son, Sky, he was sleeping on his mothers arms, blush on each of his cheeks, tufts of dark hair contrasted with his white blanket. He looked like a toy, a delicate toy.

He saw Juvia trying to get his attention. He looked at her, and she pointed at Natsu, what about him?

He looked over at Natsu, and remembered why he was standing midway to him. Gray walked to him again, unsure if he should try and convince Natsu to go on a mission.

How should he ask him? Should he start with a conversation? or just bluntly tell him? Maybe a fight?

What the hell.

"Hey, Natsu get up!" Gray tried to talk lightly but not carefully. He kicked Natsu's chair, to make him look up.

Natsu didn't do anything, he looked sick like he usually does on a train. It irritated Gray that he acted this way, what happened to the brash and carefree attitude that got everyone pumped up?

Okay, he knew why but still! What the hell!

He raised his fist up high ready to pound every inch of Natsu until he became pudding.

But stopped at the last second when the front doors were sent flying from their hinges and crashed down on the walls and tables. People screamed and ran away others cast magic to protect themselves from the debris. From the edge of his sight he saw two small bodies flying across the guild.

He went running to them thinking it might be one of the guild kids that were left unattended. Instead of crashing against the far side wall, they both rebounded and landed on their feet, their hoods falling from their heads revealing wild pink hair. One had fire on both of his hands, the other held a very familiar key.


End file.
